Logically in Love
by Lucas Catton
Summary: It is a classical TnT, writen due to violation of the canon about Vulcans done by the original writers eg. Vulcans cannot be addicted to drugs, it simply illogical etc. I am trying to write story about this romance according to the canon about Vulcans.
1. Surak's Teachings

DISCLAIMER: The "Star Trek" characters are property of Paramount, Viacom, CBS, Gene Roddenberry (guys you need to decide). This fanfiction is written only for fun and not for commercial purpose.

„Logically in Love"

''Is it necessary,?'' Captain, asked Commander Tucker.

''Well, I think that this is actually a must read book for anyone who wants to deal with the Vulcans,'' replied Captain rather officially.

''Jonathan, I actually doubt that you have read that at all, and I'm just a simple engineer, you know...,'' Tucker desperately tried to save his own life.

''Well, I have been reading that since some time when I have got a trouble to get a sleep and it seems working. That is nothing...imagine that when I am reading that to Porthos he is falling into sleep like a puppy,'' Archer tried to be as much serious as it was possible while he was saying this.

''Are you kidding me,?'' guessed Tucker.

''Me?, „Suraks Teachings" is the most important book ever written on Vulcan. Every Vulcan child is studying this. If they can read it, why cant you?,'' insisted Archer.

''Because they are Vulcans?,'' replied Tucker astonished by his logical way of thinking.

''Trip, who knows, maybe when you will already read this, one day you'll become one of them, isn't it...fascinating?'' asked Archer, and waited impatiently for Tuckers reaction.

''Oh, please, stop it Jon, does anyone on board of this ship is joking about that in this way?,'' asked ironically Tucker, unfortunately he knew the answer.

''Except two, probably everyone,'' replied immediately Archer.

''Anyway, I can't see any reason why and how this book may help me?,'' seriously said Tucker whose eyes suddenly turned into a some kind of sadness.

''Maybe, at least this book would help you to find out how to deal with this...her...hmmm?,'' Archer this time was not kidding.

''Maybe...I've never supposed that I will have to read boring books about logic just to deal with a...like you said,'' replied Tucker this time in more philosophical mood.

''Honestly, I have no idea if it will help you or not, but you need to try somehow. I don't want to have the most sad chief engineer in Starfleet on board of my ship, Trip,'' said Archer, and that had sound similar to an order.

''Well, alright I'll take this book from you, Captain,'' replied Tucker.

''That's fine, at least you will learn more about them,'' said Captain.

''By the way... will you join the dinner tonight in my office?,'' asked Archer.

''Well, yes I think I can do it, I haven't got any plans for this evening,'' replied Tucker.

''Will she...?,'' something had stopped him to mention her name.

''Yes, Trip, I hope that you are not going to avoid her,?'' wondered Archer.

''Oh, no,no I was just... curious, will she...?,'' replied Tucker.

''Ok, six thirty at the office.'' That's order, Commander, cried Archer.

''Alright, I'll be there, thanks for the book anyway,'' said Tucker and went out of captains quarters.

On his way to engineering Trip was trying to discover is that true that people are spreading gossips about ...it...me...about us, but he wasn't able to spot out anything suspicious. The only person who paid attention to him was Doctor Phlox who had greet him in usual smiling and friendly manner but it wasn't surprising at all, for anybody who knows him. Trip started to think about his earlier chat with Captain. He realized that he is carrying „Suraks Teachings" in his hand and automatically started to walk faster. Down in the engineering he had few small repairs to do as usual, so he started to do it in hurry. Unfortunately he was not able to stop thinking:

_''Damn it, Trip, stop bother about this. Shoudn't agree for the neuropressure and you should also realise that something had happened with her on "Selaya". It won't happen again I will not attend neuropressure session anymore. She doesn't feel anything. She's...a Vulcan. Charles Tucker III, a chief engineer on Enterprise simply cannot allow himself to fall in love so silly with...a Vulcan. Space is full of quite pretty alien females of so many normally behaving species. There is just one planet where people are arrogant, ignorant, stubborn, and what is the worst of these: not funny at all...it's Vulcan. There's no need to construct an android, they are already among us...these are Vulcans_'' thought Trip. No, I just can't...He stopped his work then assigned duties for his personnel quickly and left engineering moving towards his office nearby. While he walked his way, he suddenly realised that actually he is still keeping „Surak's Teachings" in his left hand.

Commamnder T'Pol sat in the canteen and waited for the meal without even slightest thought of todays chef's menu. Of course there was nobody on the chair nearby. She was looking at some biological data collected by the away team, on the surface of the last visited planet. There was nothing particularly interesting about all these numbers. The planet was not inhabited by the intelligent lifeforms, there were just a simple plant-like organisms in the Oceans and nothing more. For anybody who could watch T' Pol, she probably looked as usual: very professional and focused on her duties. Of course, she appeared as a person without a trace of any single emotion but it was not necessarily true. She was astonished as everyday while watching humans queueing for their meals impatiently.

'_'They are impossible''_- she thought. Instead of waiting in order for their time. They've just pushed one another, waving their spoons, forks and knifes in the air and no one seemed to realise that this cannot help the chef to deliver meals faster. '_'Passionate and illogical, as usual,''_ T Pol mentioned to herself. She barely heard the discussion which was taking place few tables behind her.

''„Rocky"!?No way!,'' Ensign Sato seemed to be emotionally aroused while saying this.

''I also don't like this idea,'' said Doctor Phlox.

''This sport, how do you call it,?'' Doctor continued.

''Boxing'' replied Travis Mayweather.

'' Seems to be extremely violent, and I have enough of violence since we'd start dealing with Xindi problem.'' Doctor stated his point with typical Denobulan smile, unsuitable for this occasion.

''Anyway, it is just a sport. I've already agreed with security personnel and MACO people. They all want to see „Rocky"'' Mayweather tried to impress his colleagues with the support, he already gained.

''Security personnel in your mouth, means Malcolm Reed'' said Hoshi Sato, and unfortunately for Travis she was right.

''And MACO people means, Corporal Cole,'' stated Phlox, while same smile was still on his face.

''Anyway, looks like there are no other proposals, so...'' continued Travis,

''I can't see any reason, why we shouldn't watch „Rocky",'' said Travis in confident manner.

''I am afraid you are wrong, Travis'' Hoshi replied mysteriously.

'' I have spoken with Lt. Hess and few girls from nursery yesterday'' she continued,

'' and they all agree that we would like to see „Gone with the Wind",'' she finished with that charming spark in her eyes.

''Well..., has anyone seen Trip, today?'' Travis first thought about saving next movie night was Commander Tucker.

'' Actually, I haven't seen him for few days'' replied Hoshi.

'' I have no idea, but seems like he has got some kind of trouble'' Hoshi was pretending that she doesn't know what is wrong with Trip while saying this.

''Perhaps you should speak with...,'' said Phlox to Travis.

''You mean?...,'' replied quietly Travis.

''Yes, I mean Commander T'Pol, exactly, Mr. Mayweather'' replied Doctor, this time pretending to be serious.

''Yes, I also think, you should ask her,'' Hoshi interrupted with a smile on her face.

''Well..., I will consider this option,'' replied Travis without enthusiasm.

''For instance, you could just bring a meal to her table, looks like she is waiting since ages, and then just ask her about Commander Tucker" suggested Phlox.

''It's a good idea, Travis'' said Hoshi.

''Looks like, this time there is no knight who can fight for meal for our poor T'Pol" added Hoshi.

_''Humans are so emotional,'' _thought T'Pol while listening to the discussion from nearby table. '_'Their need for amusement seems to be stronger than basic knowledge. They all should know that Vulcans' hearing sense is much stronger than Humans'. So whatever they try to do to disallow me to hear them...from this distance, it won't be succesful.''_ T'Pol continued her thought, while was catching discretly, the sight of Ensign Mayweathers rapid advancement in the queue._ ''Anyway, they can be very logical sometimes. Instance: Ensign Sato's statement, that it is Commander Tucker who is bringing meals to my table, is correct. Did they suggest that he is „romantically involved" with me?''_ T'Pol tried to suppress this thought due to her conclusion that this is absolutely too emotional assumption.

''ehh...'' T'Pol just heard voice of Travis when he suddenly arouse near her table.

''Well,...I just thought'' he started like a shy teenager.

''I thought it may be a good idea to bring your meal to you, Commander,'' said Travis, finally breaking his shyness to the level which allowed to say something.

''It was not necessary, I could have manage on my own'' replied T'Pol with a typical Vulcan cold manner.

''But, thank you, Ensign,'' she added immediately.

''Commander, may I join you for a while?'' Travis decided to take this risk on his back in the name of the Tuesday's movie night.

''Well, yes, sit down, Ensign,'' replied T'Pol.

Mayweather had sit and was looking at the different kinds of vegetables, or rather algae on the T'Pols plate. It was hard to resist the idea of saying, how awful it has to taste, but he finally got over that thought.

''Well, Ensign?,'' T'Pol decided to break the silence. Careful watcher could spot out her right eyebrow was slightly arouse while she was asking this question.

''Commander, I was wondering if you have seen Commander Tucker, recently?,'' finally asked Travis.

''Yes, I have seen him this morning during the senior officer staff meeting at the Captains office,'' replied T'Pol immediately.

''I just can't find him since few days and from some reasons I am afraid that I have to do it'' continued Travis.

''What is the purpose of your concern, Ensign?,'' asked T'Pol in her typical logical way.

''Well...actually it is not a very serious matter, Commander,'' replied Travis with resignation in his voice.

''It is not difficult to assume that whatever makes you to interest in seeing Commander Tucker, it is serious for you,'' replied T'Pol.

Travis just swallow a bit of blackcurrant juice and his one and only wish was to finish this discussion as soon as possible.

''Well..., I'd like to speak with him about next movie night'' Travis finally said what he meant to say from the beginning.

''So, if I were you, I would go to engineering or his quarters to discuss on this subject'' replied T'Pol with „deadly" cold logic in her voice.

''Hmm..., yea , actually sounds like a good idea'' replied Mayweather with one thought in his mind. _''Great, finally it is going to an end''._

''Thank you, Commander, I think I am going to do as you just said, and I am going to find him right now," said Travis who was now thinking only about retreat.

''You haven't finish your pizza, yet,'' said T'Pol.

''Actually, I am not so hungry'' replied Travis.

''Okay, have a nice day, Commander'' Mayweather tried to be as gentle as possible.

''Thank you,...have a nice day, too, Ensign,'' T'Pol also tried to be as gentle as possible.

Travis Mayweather went out of the canteen quickly with just one idea in his mind. ''_Poor Trip, there is no hope for you, man.'' _Meanwhile T'Pol had got back to considerations about Humans logical inconsistencies.


	2. The Dinner

Trip came to the Captain's office in hurry because he was already late. He had to do some urgent repair, one of the turbolifts was not functioning without any particular reason. It took about 20 minutes to sort out the problem. Captain and T'Pol were already waiting, but it seems like they haven't started, yet.

''Sorry,'' said Trip

''I had a small problem with turbolift no.3,'' he continued.

''We know, take your seat, please,'' asked politely Archer.

'' What was wrong with that lift?,'' asked Captain.

''Actually, nothing serious, it looks like too many crewmen wanted to use the lift in the opposite directions at the same time,'' answered Commander Tucker.

''That is a classical example of the typical illogical human behaviour'' said T'Pol with her usual cold voice.

''Anyway, it is sorted out, now,'' said Tucker proud a little bit of the small job he had just done. _Thanks God, that failures like this are sometimes happening. At least I can focus on my duty, _thought Trip.

''Okay,'' said Archer with a smile on his face.

''Let's see what chef prepared for tonight, I am hungry like a wolf,'' continued Captain.

''Hmmm...smells like delicious Italian Pasta!,'' exclaimed Archer with an almost ecstatic expression on his face.

''Well, well, looks same good as it smells'' said Trip and without hesitation took his plate.

_I will never understand what is so exciting in usual meal, _thought T'Pol while she was watching carefully how Trip is putting pasta on his plate in hurry.

''Commander, it seems to me, that you haven't eat since a long time,'' said T'Pol with slightly aroused eyebrows.

''Well, actually, I was...busy since last few days,'' Tucker lied in unbelievable way.

''But you shouldn't have worry about me,'' Trip decided to try a small counterattack.

''Travis, brought some piece of pizza to my office, earlier on,'' Trip was waiting for T'Pol's reaction impatiently.

''What a unusual instance of courtesy," stated T'Pol while she was taking a glass of water.

Meanwhile Captain Archer opened a bottle of wine and fulfilled two glasses.

''T'Pol, Maybe you will finally decide to try?,'' he asked her, but he already knew the answer.

''No, thank you, Captain'' replied T'Pol gently.

''Well, actually, Ensign Mayweather, also brought me a meal to the table, today'' continued T'Pol.

''He seemed to be illogically concerned about next movie night and he was asking about you, Commander,'' this time T'Pol had trouble with suppressing the slight laughter in her mind, so her eyebrows aroused a bit more.

''Travis...brought a meal to you?,'' Trip seemed to be astonished and he wasn't able to hide it.

Meanwhile Captain Archer was observing his senior officers and had a real trouble with „suppression" the loud laughter.

''Since when Travis is a new waiter here,?'' asked Tucker with a rather ironical smile on his face.

''Is it something wrong to bring meals to other crew members?'' asked T'Pol with her usual professional manner.

''Actually...,'' she continued.

''I thought that eating outside restricted areas, for instance engineering, is not according to Starfleet regulations'' she finished with her head slightly turned toward Trip.

Tucker was totally unforced and he had no idea how to get out of this.

''Well...Trip, you know that T'Pol is right,'' said Captain who pretended professional behaviour, but anybody who knows him just for a while, especially Trip, could realise immediately, that he has got trouble to withstand without laughter.

_You got probably a lot of fun when you are placing a knife into my back, _thought Trip.

''I can't see anything wrong in bringing meal to the colleague, who is not able to get to the canteen on time, because of his duty,'' this time Commander Tucker pretended to be official.

''Even, if it is not allowed by the Starfleet regulations?" T'Pol again aroused her eyebrows while she was saying that.

Trip was discreetly looking at the T'Pol's ear and thought. _There's no other option. These ears have to be responsible for making them such a impossible people. Sooner or later it will be scientifically confirmed._

_I have no idea why Humans are so many times focused on our ears, but it seems to be some kind of mass obsession, _thought T'Pol while she realised that once again, by some unexplained reason, she was reading Commander Tuckers thoughts without intention.

''Well...,'' Captain Archer decided to give a hand to his friend.

''What favour did Ensign Mayweather want from you, Trip?,'' asked Archer who didn't have to guess that it wasn't just a favour without any business.

''It's all about movies, sir,'' replied Tucker.

''Seems like we have a small disagreement on board'' he continued.

''What's this all about?'' asked curiously Archer.

''Violence, like some people say versus a classical boring romance'' replied Trip.

''Which means?,'' Archer insisted.

''"Rocky" versus „Gone with the Wind", sir,'' explained Tucker.

''We've got more males on board so probably you'll see „Rocky"'' stated Archer without hesitation.

''It's not that easy, Captain, Phlox and other medical staff opposed this idea strongly. He said that since the beginning of the Xindi problem, he can see results of violence too often in the sickbay and he doesn't want to see the same on screen. Looks like it will be hard to persuade him,'' said Trip without enthusiasm.

''Maybe he is right, Trip,'' replied Archer also without enthusiasm.

''Anyway, I shouldn't interfere cause I'll be on the bridge on Tuesday's late shift and surely will not join movie night, this time,'' continued Archer.

''It's a pity, Malcolm and Travis were believing in you, sir'' said resigned Trip.

''You are illogical, Commander. I thought that you enjoy romantic adventures like last one on Risa, for instance,'' said T'Pol with a pinch of the typical Vulcan „arrogance'' in her voice.

''T'Pol, I think that you shouldn't use word „romantic" in this case,'' said Archer, this time he wasn't able to stop laughter.

Archer felt a little bit guilty about making jokes of Trip so he decided to help him.

''Trip, so what about different movie?'' asked Captain.

''Well, it's Sunday evening now, and I think that it will be difficult to propose something other than „Gone with the Wind" till Tuesday,'' replied Tucker, who seemed to be totally beaten on all of the battlefields this evening.

''Actually, I am not so sure'' said mysteriously Archer.

''T'Pol, I've seen you few times at the cinema here, am I correct?,'' asked Captain and it was easy to realise for anybody who knows him that he had something on his mind.

''Yes, sir, Doctor Phlox recommended that to me. He claims that it is logical to socialise with the other crew members and the movie nights can be helpful in achieving this goal'' replied T'Pol .

_This man will never stop surprising me,_ thought Archer about Phlox.

_How is this guy doing that?,_ thought Trip on the same subject.

''Very well, then, what kind of movies do you enjoy the most?,'' Archer intentionally didn't use word „like", he already knew that Vulcans are considering any expressions with this word as too emotional.

''I enjoy movies with some kind of mystery to solve, I can use logic then, but unfortunately it seems to me, that most of the movie directors on Earth didn't pay enough attention to the details,'' replied T'Pol in her usual way.

''Anyway, I suppose that there are plenty of movies of this type in our archive'' Archer turned his head toward Trip while he was finishing this sentence.

''Well...actually I think you are right, sir,'' replied Tucker with a sound of the slight concelation in his voice.

''By the way, sir, is it „Gone with the Wind" where action is taking place during the civil war and Atlanta is on fire?," Tucker asked Archer rhetorically, hoping that neither Phlox nor T'Pol aren't so familiar with the history of the Earth's cinema. Also now, he seemed to be fully recovered from the „wounds" he received earlier.

''Well...actually, I think you are right, Commander,'' certainly replied Captain.

T'Pol who was familiar with Earth's history, found it logical that Commander Tucker whose sister was among the 7 million victims of the Xindi attack, was not necessarily interested in watching movie about war and cities on fire. She begun to think about professional matters while the Captain and Commander too, already started to eat the second course, which was prosciutto . T'Pol took her plate too, and without a word started to put a vegetarian salad on it. Meanwhile Trip seemed to be much happier than during the whole day and he was waiting impatiently for the dessert. It also seemed, that he will not avoid T'Pol like he did since last few days. Captain Archer was happy that his chief engineer is not that sad as he was earlier this day. He was absolutely sure, probably much more than Trip and T'Pol were , that these two needs each other like a desert needs a rain. There is only one problem with them, how to make rain pour on the desert? _It requires too many people to make this rain falling, _thought Archer. _In the future Starfleet should consider to assign a specialist familiar with this type of work on boards of the ships, especially if they will be planning to run longer term missions,_ Archer continued his deliberations.


End file.
